Sargon
Opis Komandor królewskiej marynarki powietrznej Babilonu. Szlachcic po szkole wojskowej. Ostatni ze swojego wymordowanego rodu Akkadyjskiego - najstarszego w Babilonie. Oficjalnie wszyscy zginęli w pożarze gdy był na misji. Oczywiście On w to nie uwierzył i po kryjomu szuka prawdy na własną rękę. Zitter był jedyną osobą której mógł ufać. Pomagał mu w poszukiwaniu prawdy i między innymi przez to został wrobiony. Baugcha wykorzystał do uwolnienia Zittera. Nie było to trudne zważywszy na jego osobowość. Jako komandor zna lud, z którego wywodzi się Fargo. Ze względu na swoje umiejętności nawigacji i kartografii Babilon posiada ich w swych szeregach najemników. Często słyszy się od nich opowieści o zdolnościach niejakiego Fargo. A Jax był więźniem na fregacie - więźniem którego właśnie do takiej roli wynająłem żeby w razie czego móc go wykorzystać. Ruchy Heavy Armor Training You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you wear. Tactics Your knowledge and training allows you to assess a battle and know the correct tactical approach. Only one Tactic can be active at a time. * Aggressive When you Hack and Slash, deal your damage even on a 6-. * Cautious Gain +1 when you Defy Danger. * Reactive You cannot Hack and Slash, but you can Counterattack: When you are attacked in melee and attempt to counter, roll +DEX. ✴On a 7+, you expertly parry the attack. ✴On a 10+, you riposte and deal your damage. * Defensive When you use the Defend move, treat a 6- as a 7-9. * Reckless When you deal damage, deal +1d4 damage. When you take damage, take +1d4 damage. Natural Tactician Choose a Default Tactic. By nature you always have this Tactic active until you Change Tactics. Aggressive, Cautious, Reactive, Defensive, Reckless You can always spend 1 Gambit to instantly return to this Tactic. Change Tactics When you draw on your knowledge and training to assess a combat situation, roll +INT. ✴On a 10+, you formulate a plan and select a new Tactic. ✴On a 7-9, also choose one: * The new Tactic isn’t effective at first, take -1 Forward * An early plan led up to this, spend 1 Gambit * The Tactic requires that you draw attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. War Knowledge When you Spout Lore about combat topics such as historical battles, military figures, martial weapons or armor, take +1. Battle of Wits You always know in which goblet resides the poison. When an enemy is watching you and there's a difficult choice to make, the GM will tell you what the enemy expects you to do. Gambit When you or someone you have a bond with takes damage from an outside source, it was part of your plan the whole time, gain +1 Gambit. What some might see as an unwanted setback, you know it's merely a stratagem to gain a later advantage. At any time, reveal your ploy and use Gambits to: * Add +1 to anyone's roll (Cost: 1) * Deal your damage to an enemy (Cost: 2) * Create an obstacle or distraction that a single enemy has to deal with before they can do anything else (Cost: 3) * The GM will help you reveal a trap, ambush, or plan that gives you and your allies a surprising advantage (Cost: 4) Multiple Gambits can be used and the effects stack. After the end of a battle or when it makes sense, your Gambit count resets to 0. Block and Strike Add your shield’s armor to your damage. Additionally, when you wield a shield in Reactive Stance, you can roll +STR for Counterattacks instead. Soul Drain When you claim the soul of an enemy you just killed, roll +Cha. On 10+, choose 2. On 7-9, choose 1. * You regain 1d8 hit points. * Take +1 forward. * Take +1d4 damage forward. Klejnot Rodowy - Ruch Podstawowy (Ostatni z Rodu) Posiadasz insygnia rodowe. Oprócz tego ze wskazuje na twoja przynależność do rodu jest jeszcze potężnym magicznym artefaktem. Wspólnie z MG opiszcie jego właściwości. Prywatny Nauczyciel (Ostatni z Rodu) Jesteś dobrze wyedukowany przez prywatnego nauczyciela. Wybierz 2 dziedziny. * Dyplomacja. Zawsze wiesz kto w towarzystwie jest najbardziej wpływowy, najniebezpieczniejszy i kogo tu nie powinno być. * Logika. Możesz Rozpoznawać Realia na +INT zamiast na +Roz. Dodatkowo możesz zadać pytanie „Co tu jest nie logiczne? Posiadłość Rodowa Masz posiadłość która należy do waszego rodu od pokoleń. Jest to niewielki dworek z piętrem i piwnicą. Znajduje się w nim kilka sypialni i pokojów użytkowych. Są pomieszczenie gospodarcze i służba niezbędna do utrzymania dworu w stanie używalności. Dodatkowo wybierz 2. * Fortyfikacje. Mury, Brama z broną, fosa. Posiadłości nie da się sforsować bez machin oblężniczych. Dodatkowo umocnienia posiadają obronę przeciw powietrzną (działo, balisty). * Garnizon. Baraki dla ok. 20 wyszkolonych żołnierzy lojalnych twojej rodzinie i gotowych na twoje rozkazy. Jakość: +1 | Lojalność: +2 | Pancerz: 2 | HP: 9 | Obrażenia: d8 Metki: Wiedza o Siłach Zbrojnych, Wojownicy, Grupa, jeden twojego wyboru Zapłata: Wikt i Opierunek Więzi * Dlaczego Selena nie zapobiegła zagładzie mojego rodu? * Dlaczego Selena pozwoliła na oskarżenie Zittera? * Mam wątpliwości co do intencji Seleny i prawdziwości Głosu Rozsądku. Ekwipunek (max. 12) Zbroja Płytowa (2 armor, clumsy, 3 weight) Młot Bojowy (close, 1 weight) i Tarcza (+1 armor, 2 weight) Ukryte Ostrze (trinket, wearable). Wąskie ostrze niezadający obrażeń. Posiada mijsce na kapsułke z trucizną lub innym płynem. Ostrze ma kanalik mogący wprowadzić ciecz w miejsce wkłucia. Sygnet Czarnego Słońca (+1 charyzmy, drobiazg, noszony). Ten kto go nosi utożsamiany jest z głową rodu Akkadyjskiego. Przy jego pomocy możesz wpływać na rozum istot. Kiedy istota widzi sygnet możesz wpłynąć na jej umysł, rzuć * +1 jeśli istota ma słaby umysł * +1 jeśli się ciebie boi * +1 jeżeli jej statut społeczny jest niższy od twojego * -1 jeśli ma silny umysł * -1 jeżeli jej status społeczny jest wyższy od twojego * -1 jeśli ma nad tobą przewagę Na 10+ wybierz 2. Na 7-9, wybierz 1. * Podaruje Ci to co uważa, że chcesz. * Jej rozum drętwieje masz +1 na przód do działań na celu * Nikt nie zauważa tego co zrobiłeś Nosiciel pierścienia obdazony jest wyjątkową odpornościa na ataki mentalne. Jest niewrażliwy na hipnozę, iluzję, kontrolę umysłu. Chepesz Generała (obumieranie, 1 wagi). Możesz rozkazać sługa przyjść zza grobu i pomóc ci w walce. Kiedy wzywasz wojowników z zaświatów rzuć +Cha. Na 7+, wygrzebują się z pod ziemi. Posiadacz chepesza może im dowolnie rozkazywać. Nie mają kosztu i nie boją się o swoje życie. Jest ich 2 mają 6 PŻ, 0 Pancerza i zadają obrażenia 1d6, bliski. Na potrzeby rzutów ich jakoś to +1. Na 10+ wybierz 1: * Wojowników jest 3 * Są elitarni. Jakość to +2 * Są wytrzymali mają 8hp i 1 pancerza * Ich broń jest zaklęta (+1 obrażeń, obumieranie) * Mają łuki (+niedaleko)